The present invention relates to a carpet stretcher device.
Carpet stretcher devices are disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,882,642; 3,374,203; 4,361,311. A carpet stretcher device disclosed in the latter mentioned patent includes a housing with a handle, an electromagnetic coil accommodated in the housing, a plunger axially slidable inside the coil, and a spindle fixed to the rear end of an engaging head for engagement with carpets. Upon energization of the electromagnetic coil the plunger is advanced to strike the rear end of the engaging head with its front end. This existing carpet stretcher device can be further improved to provide a better guidance of the plunger and make the device more efficient.